The Lion King 3: Lions From Hell
by Cetol
Summary: After the battle between Zira's and Simba's pride, the Pridelands had other problems. Dark lions came from hell to put them through tests.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion king 3: Lions From Hell

After the battle between Simba and Zira's prides, everyone had gone to the Pridelands to settle down.

It had become so peaceful. It was dull for the past couple weeks. But that all was going to change...

Kiara recently found out she was pregnant with Kovu's cub. They both we're delighted, but not their parents...

"What did we tell you about mating?" Simba asked angry.

"Not to until we're older...But it was so tempting, we just got really excited one night..." Kiara replied, head down in shame.

The damage was already done, no turning back now. "I just hope your ready for the responsibility of raising a cub" He replied.

Kiara and Kovu nodded, knowing that they would no longer have much time to themselves, having a cub was not easy.

After the talk, they all went for a walk down to the water hole.

After reaching the water hole, they all got a nice long drink, then went to lay down under a tree nearby.

Simba decided to go back to Pride Rock, as he had things to do, leaving the couple behind to talk.

After a while in silence, Kovu broke it, "What do you think it'll be, a boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it'll be, it'll be ours." Kiara replied happily, nuzzling her mate.

After a bit of silence, Kovu thought he saw a figure in the bushes, he had a feeling they we're being watched.

Concerned, Kiara looked up at him, "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I thought I saw something in the bushes over there."

A few seconds later, a figure pounced out of the bush, Kovu alert, pushed Kiara out of the way and dodged the lion's attack.

The lion was jet black, with pure red evil eyes. He looked like he was from hell himself.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?" Kovu asked angrily, ready for an attack.

The lion did not reply, he only vanished into thin air. He re-appeared behind Kovu and attempted to pounce him, luckily he dodged the pounce and attacked back. Kovu charged full force at the dark lion, then they went rolling across the ground. Kiara watched helplessly, not wanting to hurt her unborn cub.

After rolling, the two crashed into a rock, the dark lion vanished into the rock. Kovu slowly steadies to his legs and walked to Kiara.

"What the hell was that? He somehow was able to teleport behind me...." He asked, tired.

"I'm not sure....But thanks for saving me." She licked the side of his face and gestured her head toward Pride Rock.

As they walked back, still shook up from the attack, the dark lion appeared in front of them, out of nowhere.

"Hello, Kovu, Your stronger then I imagined. Our brawl back there was only a test. A number of tests will be placed upon you and your pride."

The dark lion told him in a evil voice. Kovu growled and was ready to pounce him, "Oh no boy, I'm not here to harm you or your pathetic princess,"

Those words hurt Kiara, she was ready to rip him apart, she growled and showed her teeth.

"Come on, either one of you can try to hurt me. I am immortal, I'm simply a messager here, from Shizi." The dark lion said, as he laughed at them.

"Be prepared, and alert, as these tests can occur any time." The dark lion winked and disappeared again.

The two stood confused, but ran to Pride Rock to seek safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Kovu and Kiara arrived at Pride rock, Simba had been waiting with Nala to talk more about the cub.

As they neared the den entrance, Simba was there to greet them.

"Hey you two, you look like you've seen some ghosts." Simba greeted them playfuly.

"Uhhh, about that...I think we did." Kovu said, with a serious look on his face. Simba thought he was joking around, laughed and went into the den.

The two followed, they saw everyone was waiting for them. Everyone asked them why they look so worried and tired out.

"When we we're down by the water hole...A dark lion attacked us..." Kovu said, head down waiting for a response.

He heard gasps throughout the pride, then continued,

"He told us there would be tests for me and the pride... He also told me the name of the person who sent him. Shizi."

At that name, everyone got chills down their spines. Kovu wondred why, but then Simba spoke,

"I've heard of these pure dark lions, I've been told they're from hell...And only here to destroy prides,

I know of a couple prides who were slaughtered by these creatures...We must prepare for a war. As these lions are hard to kill!"

They all let our a roar and prepared for the upcoming war. They knew it would be a hard battle.

Kovu and Kiara went down to the water hole to relax, it was there usual spot to be found.

"I wonder why that lion came to our pride..." Kovu wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure, but whoever they are, we'll kick their asses and send them back to hell." Kiara said, proudly trying to cheer Kovu up.

Still lost in thought, Kovu lowered his head under his paws and tried to think for a minute.

Kiara nudged him, not liking to see him like this, "Come on, don't be so down," She said playfully.

Kovu felt something inside of him...Not sure what, but there was something different about him after the encounter.

What had the dark lion done to him? He did'nt know, but he started to get up to get a drink of water.

Kiara followed behind, worried about her mate and wondering what was up with him.

"Kovu, this is'nt like you to be so...Weird acting, come on, whats wrong?" She asked.

"I"m not sure, I feel changed from when I saw the dark lion..." He replied, then started to drink.

Moments later a figure apeared out of nowhere, hovering over the water.

It was the same dark lion from erlier, here, in front of them, hovering over water.

"Hello again! I was waiting for you here. And yes, your right! You have changed. I've put a curse on you." The dark lion said evily, in a sort of happy tone.

If he had'nt been hovering over the water, Kovu would've pounced and ripped him to shreds, but he knew he would be able to right now.

"What do you want with us?!" Kovu yelled out, damanding. "We've done nothing to you or anything to deserve punishment."

"Its not something you yourself has done, but we're out to test all of the toughest prides. We found yours pretty strong." He replied, still happy.

"But WHY are you doing this? I see no point!" Kovu growled.

"I cannot tell you why we are doing this yet, you will soon find out." Then he hovered towards him, to pat him on the head, and disappear.

Kovu collapsed, after the he felt so tired he went just passed out right there. Kiara went to get help to carry him to the den.

Simba and a few others came, they picked Kovu up and carried him back to the den.

Kiara told them what happened and went to lay down by her mate.

Nobody knew what was going on, but they did know that something bad was going to happen very soon.


End file.
